Fall Amuto
by huyutfsakura
Summary: One-shot! Music used : Fall-Ina I Wanted you-Ina Do not Own Tadase is cheating on Amu and eventually Amu killed herself. Now Ikuto is mad for this, because he loved her, but now she's dead. What happens? AMUTO!


Fall Amuto

Huyu-chan: Hey! This is a one-shot of Amuto. Might continue for the reviews. This is based on the song Fall by Ina (Do not Own) Aznpridex3x got me into this…Ikuto do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: Fine. Huyu-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does. On to the story.

Fall Amuto

Running from the past. Tears falling from my eyes. I've had enough of this. "I hate you. I don't love you." I cried out loud. I don't know how to act or what to say. Why!? I gave you all you ever wanted. I let you into my head, my heart. I really thought you loved me. I'm done with you. Just fall, out of my hands, out of my arms. I was really this stupid. I didn't love you all this time. Tadase. Fall out of everything, and think of me, I'll watch you fall, I'll watch you die. You cheated on me, I should of known. You took the dollars, I took the chance to love again.

(Normal POV)

"Amu!?" Ikuto cried from the other side of the hill that lead towards the ocean. "I-Ikuto." Amu murmured. Tears ruined her make-up, the black spilled on her white dress. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She smiled faintly, not looking at his eyes it'll only hurt her more. "It'll all end soon." Amu spoke coldly. "What!? What will end!?" Ikuto questioned her. "My life." Amu said through sobs. "Don't die!" Ikuto said, it was almost a cry. Amu looked up, the one she loved was actually, Ikuto. "Fall out of my hands." She reminded herself. She stood still, took a deep breath, and stepped off the edge. "Good-bye Ikuto." She whispered. Ikuto was in pure shock, he couldn't move he was frozen solid. "Amu." He whispered. He snapped back and tried to catch her. Too late. Amu already landed on the ground, dead. Ikuto ran down and shook Amu. She was really dead. Tears started to form in his eyes. They spilled down on her dress, making a mess. "Amu." Ikuto whispered over and over.

[At the funeral]

Ikuto looked sadly at Amu. Was this really her death? Ikuto stared down until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Utua. Utua had tears in her eyes, her make-up was messed up, and Kukai was next to her trying to hold in the tears. Ikuto both patted their backs to sooth them, but oth of them just kept on crying. The rest of the guardians were already crying as well, except Tadase. He had no tears, no emotion in his eyes or his face. Ikuto felt frustrated. He headed towards Tadase and grabbed his shirt. "Look Kiddy-king, you cheated on her. Now she's dead, look how many people are torn because of this! You bastard!" Ikuto roared at him. Tadase just smiled and whispered "She was a whore anyways. That's why I cheated." Ikuto just kept feeling angered by him. 'Damn Bastard.' Ikuto thought over and over. He released his grip and clutched his fists. He punched Tadase right there, Tadase fell down on the floor covering the blood stained cheek. Ikuto just turned and left. 'Amu, why!? Don't kill yourself, you had a chance with some other guy. Like me.' Ikuto thought to himself. He reached his room and laid down on his bed. His curtains were blowing heavily from the wind, then just there appeared a white figured lady. Her hair was a light pink, her eyes were soothing honey golden, her skin was crème soft. "Amu!" Ikuto shouted. She made her way towards Ikuto and placed a finger on his mouth. "Ikuto, I'm sorry." Amu spoke gently. Ikuto didn't care, he just hugged her white figure. "Please, don't leave me." Ikuto whispered towards her. Amu felt pained by her decision. "Ikuto, I'm dead." Amu whispered towards him. Ikuto felt tears spread down his cheeks. "I don't care. Live again, for me. Please, I love you." He murmured. Amu smiled and her figure turned into her real self. "But your body is in the coffin." Ikuto said confused. "Only people who believe in me can see me. Eventually I will turn back into a angel. If people don't believe in me. I'm sorry, this is the best I can do." Amu spoke quietly. Ikuto hugged her again. "At least I can see you again, I love you." Ikuto said to her. Amu blinked, then smiled. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Eventually, Amu came back. She lived again, but this time with Ikuto, no where near her bastard boyfriend Tadase.

END

Huyu-chan : Eh, sorry for the swearing!

Ikuto: I don't care! I'll swear to that bast- (Covered mouth)

Ikuto: -covered mouth- Baklight Takside! –Bastard Tadase-

Amu: Yeah! He made me die!

Huyu-chan : -Sweat drop- Please Read and Review!


End file.
